iPod Challenge
by reNtZgLeek
Summary: An iPod Challenge for American Idiot. Pairing is SaintJesus and rating is for Jimmy and Johnny stuff. You know, drugs, all that kind of jazz.
1. Chapter 1

**American Idiot: SaintJesus**

**iPOD CHALLENGE **

**Hey guys/anyone who can be bothered to read this…  
>This is the first anything I wrote about AI… So I hope it's okay.<br>Paring is as above, it is SaintJesus (my favourite paring in this fandom)**

**The rules of this iPod Challenge are as follows:  
>Put your iPod on shuffle. You must use the song that comes up. You then write for the length of the song (no more, no less), and you use the ideas of the song in the story.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**DYNAMITE – TAIO CRUZ**

The club was pumping. Johnny and Jimmy were partying the night away, not caring about the consequences for the next morning. That's when Jimmy pulled Johnny of to the side.

"Take this."  
>"Heroin? I haven't done it in a while."<br>"Oh well, you can do it now."  
>"Fine."<p>

Jimmy prepped the needle, and helped Johnny shoot up. Johnny forgot how good it felt to just let go and let the drug take over. It was amazing. The club seemed 10 times better and he loved it.

_Why did I ever stop doing this stuff?_

**ROLLING STOCK – STARLIGHT EXPRESS**

Ever since he was little Johnny had a certain fondness for trains. The way they worked, and how much they could carry on their small wheels. Especially steam trains. But he could still remember the very first time he went on a proper train, not just the subway. It was a cross country trip with his parents. The rush of adrenaline, the whistle sound, he loved it all. It was fantastic.

**WHAT YOU OWN – RENT (ORIGINAL MOTION PICTURE)**

Jimmy had never owned a lot. So when he found Johnny with a stable roof above his head and more than just a few pairs of shirts and pants, he knew he found a goldmine. The only problem was all of the things he didn't think he owned, but he did. Honour, integrity, bravery. They got in the way of Jimmy trying to burrow his way into Johhny's heart, and it bothered him. Jimmy used to live on the street, and eventhough he shared his flat with his 2 best friends and Will's girlfriend, he didn't care. Johnny would let him borrow his clothes and possesions, not that Jimmy would ever be caught dead in flannel and out of his usual black attire. But Johnny didn't care. He owned Jimmy, and that's all the mattered.

_(Please not another musical, my lovely iPhone.)_ **EMPIRE STATE OF MIND – GLEE CAST**

Jimmy was driving as Johnny had his face stuck to the window.

"Jesus, get your face off the window."

"But Jimmy, New York is amazing! It's so colourful!"

"Yes, and you're making a mark on my window."

"Oh, loosen up Jimmy! We should go to Broadway! I've always wanted to go there!"

"What, to go see a bunch of wussy little plays? Yeah right Johnny, man up!"

"But Jimmy-"

"No. End of story. We are going straight to our hotel and then…"

"And then what?"

"Take a guess, Jesus?"

"You naughty boy, Jimmy."

"That's what you love about me baby."

And all thoughts of Broadway were forgotten as Johnny and Jimmy got to the hotel and booked in. Even though secretly, Jimmy had booked them two seats to go see the new musical _American Idiot. _He knew Johnny would love it.

_(EEEEEEEEEHHHHH! I might be going to NY in a few years! For a theatre geek in the middle of a small town in little old New Zealand I CAN'T WAIT! Only if AI would still be there and that Tony would be back… sad face. Oh well, IT'S STILL NEW YORK! AND MY PARENTS HAVE PROMISED WE WILL GO AND SEE LOADS OF BROADWAY SHOWS! AHHHHHHH!)_

_/spazz over _**SKIMBLESHANK THE RAILWAY CAT – CATS**

Johnny came home one night, soaked in rain, with a little bundle of fluff in his arms, soaked just as much as it's saviour.

"What the hell is that, Johnny?" Jimmy spat at his boyfriend.

"It's a kitten, Jimmy! Can we keep him? Please?" The kitten in question looked up at Jimmy with his bright green eyes that melted Jimmy's heart just a little bit. Jimmy had a soft spot for cats, ever since he got a kitten for Christmas one year when he was little.

"Fine, Jesus. If you want."

"Yay! Come on Skimble, let's get you dry!"

"Skimble?"

"That's going to be his name. It's short for Skimbleshanks."

"Oh, Jesus."

"Yeah?"

"Not you, Jesus! The other Jesus!"

**JUMP N' MOVE – HAPPY FEET**

Jimmy was drowning in plastic bags. He just went to the supermarket to pick up some food to fill the cupboard since they were running low. As he open the door, he saw the most hilarious sight he had ever seen. Johnny dancing. Jimmy dropped all of the bags as his body was being wracked with laughter. Johnny looked around, trying to find what his boyfriend was laughing at.

"What's so funny, Jimmy?"

"Your… Dancing! Oh my God!"

"That's very hurtful, Jimmy." Johnny said, wounded.

"I'm sorry, babe. How can I make it up to you?"

"I have an idea…"

_(Don't ask how they got the money for food… Even I don't know.)_

**WORK (FEAT. MISSY ELLIOTT) – CIARA**

Johnny walked into the club with Tunny, Will and Whatsername in tow. They were laughing away at some joke Tunny just said, until they spotted the person behind the bar.

"Jimmy!" They all yelled. Jimmy was bartending!

Johnny ran straight up to his boyfriend, almost hopping the bar.

"Jimmy! Baby! What are you doing!"

"Uh, this is where I work each night."

"But you told me you go to a club each night… Oh. Nevermind."

"Hey Will. Tunny. Whatsername. What do you want to drink?"

"Uh, the finest red wine you have." Whatsername said.

"Make it the whole bottle." Said Will.

"Sounds good." Tunny responded.

"And you, Johnny?"

"You."

"Later, Johnny. I promise."

**AS LONG AS YOU'RE THERE – GLEE CAST**

The snow was falling all around Jimmy and Johnny as they shared their first dance, locked together as a married couple. They were both dressed in black, so every speck of snow showed up on their shoulders. They couldn't believe that they were finally married. Johnny always said he wanted to get married in New York after their trip there a few years ago, and now that it was finally legal, they jumped at the chance. Jimmy lifted his head of Johnny's shoulder to look at him, straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too, Jimmy." Johnny swiftly kissed Jimmy and smiled the biggest smile Jimmy had ever caused. Their lives were perfect at that moment, and as the snow fell peacefully, they started the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

**SUPERBOY AND THE INVISIBLE GIRL – NEXT TO NORMAL **(2:08 long song!)

Sometimes, Johnny felt invisible standing next to Jimmy. Everybody knew the Saint, but no one knew Jesus. It was kind of ironic, if you believed in religion stuff. Nobody saw him. Jimmy was so much more important than Johnny; he was just the little sidekick that no one cared about. It hurt Johnny, not that he'd ever show or tell Jimmy how much it hurt. Johnny wasn't stupid.

**TOUCH A TOUCH A TOUCH A TOUCH ME – GLEE CAST**

Johnny was lying on the bed, waiting for Jimmy to get home. Tonight was Wednesday. Wednesday was Sex night. And since it was the 3rd Wednesday of the month, it was Virgin night. Johnny would act like he was a virgin, and he knew how hot that was to Jimmy. So when Jimmy burst through the front door, Johnny couldn't wait. Johnny knew he was going to be in for a fun ride and he was excited, as always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all of you Idiots out there!**

**I decided to do another chapter of these before I get into my homework for today. THEY'RE SO MUCH FUN! And yes, iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12, you should do some :) **

**To anyone who has seen We Will Rock You, have a look at my fic for it, 'The Lovers, The Dreamers, and Me.' You won't regret it ;) (I'll update it soon, don't worry)**

**One thing to add… THERE WAS A PICTURE OF THEO STOCKMAN IN MY MAGAZINE! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! And a picture of my cat, but you know, whatever…**

**But anyway… PLAY THE MUSIC MR. iPHONE!**

**I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOU – GLEE CAST**

Jesus was standing on the table, with his beer in hand. "And now, I would like all of you to say a prayer for the amazing, sexy, and totally hot, Saint Jimmy. Dear Father, please save Jimmy. AMEN!"

"AMEN!" Yelled Whatsername, equally as hammered as Johnny.

_This is gonna be a long night, _thought a very sober Jimmy.

**DON'T YOU WANT ME – GLEE CAST**

"Jimmy!"

"Not now, Jesus!" Yelled Jimmy. He was chatting up the waitress at the local bar.

"But Jimmy-"

"I said shut it, Johnny!" Johnny slunk back into the shadows of the bar, into the corner by the dance floor. He sat there for the next 10 minutes, with tears slipping down his face because of his boyfriend ignoring him. Jimmy soon walked back to Johnny, zipping up his fly while doing so.

"Have fun with her, Jimmy?"

"Not as much as I do with you, Johnny."

"Nice try Jimmy. I know you have a reputation to upkeep, but fucking every girl you see hurts me."

"Sorry then, Johnny boy."

"Don't you want me anymore, or something"

"Of course I still want you, Johnny."

**SUMMER NIGHTS – GREASE**

Johnny was visiting back home for a few days. Tunny got back from the army for a few weeks and Will… Well, Will just needed someone around him to keep him sane.

"So, Johnny, did 'ya get lucky in the city?" Tunny said with interest.

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could say I did."

"Ooooh, Johnny! Tell us more!" Will cooed.

"Um, short-ish black hair, really muscular, smoking hot, lives with girl who always seems to have money."

"Sounds like a real catch, Jesus. How's she in bed?"

"Uh, she? Amazing. But… um… he's not a she." That got 'em. Will and Tunny just stared in shock.

"YOU'RE GAY?"

**FLASH – QUEEN**

Johnny was running around in the apartment in his boxers with a bedsheet tied around his neck. Just then, Jimmy came out of his bedroom, wearing the same thing as Johnny, but minus the bedsheet.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Johnny didn't see Jimmy come out of his room, and didn't know he was there. He stopped in his tracks, and started to fiddle with the sheet.

"I-um, I'm being a superhero, Jimmy."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Johnny said to the floor.

"Jesus Christ, Johnny. You're a fully grown man!"

"You're never too old to save the world."

**UNDER PRESSURE – WE WILL ROCK YOU (**_**Tony Vincent… swoon.)**_

Johnny told Jimmy that he'd cook a good, home-cooked meal for tonight's dinner. Worst. Decision. Ever. Everything was going wrong. He was making Spaghetti Bolognese … Or at least, he was, before he burnt the pasta. And the mince. And the sauce. How the hell do you even burn sauce? But Johnny did it, that's the main thing. The whole apartment smelled of burnt. Burnt, burnt, burnt. That's when Jimmy decided to walk through the door.

"What the hell happened?" Was the first thing he said when he saw the kitchen.

"Ah, well…"

"Nevermind. I have pizza."

"Thank god! Hey, why'd you buy a pizza without even seeing what I'd done?"

"I had a feeling you'd fuck it up."

**SMILE – LILY ALLEN**

Jimmy was sitting on the couch, sulking. He didn't really know what he was sulking about, but there were enough things to be pissed about that could've accumulated to his sulking _(A/N: Random comment… the guy I used to stalk just drove past my house (real subtle Golf Course… real subtle.)… but back to American Idiot.)_. And Johnny was determined to get Jimmy out of his funk. He crept up behind Jimmy and placed his hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." Johnny said silkily into his boyfriend's ear.

"Fuck off, Jesus." Johnny lifted his hands off Jimmy's eyes, and sat next to him on the couch.

"What's up, grumpy bum?"

"Nothing."

"Would you like Jesus to make it better?" Johnny said, moving onto Jimmy's lap, straddling his hips.

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please."

"NO!"

"Fine then-" Johnny was cut off by Jimmy kissing him. "I knew I would get to you. Now smile!" Johnny yelled, as Whatsername popped around the corner with a camera. Jimmy flipped it off, and ran to his room.

**BEAUTIFUL – GLEE CAST**

Jimmy just woke up, and he was staring at the alarm clock beside his bed. 4 am. It was far too early to be up. But he was awake now, so he crept out of bed (as to not wake Johnny) and as he walked past the mirror, he stopped. _ Why does Johnny love me so much? Look at me! I'm hideous. _Jimmy glanced over the number of scars he accumulated over the years and his smudged eyeliner. Jimmy couldn't move, he was riveted to the spot by the hideous sight before him.

Johnny slipped up silently behind him, and slid his arms around Jimmy's waist.

"I think you're beautiful." He whispered into Jimmy's ear, and placed a single kiss on Jimmy's neck.

It was the first time Jimmy had ever believed it.

**I write more later, but I'm going to the GLEE 3D MOVIE with my friend Shagileo Gigolo, I mean, Charlotte.**

**And yeah... PICTURE OF THEO IN MY MAGAZINE! Mum told me off for screaming when I saw it… It's going up in my locker.**

**Peace, Hugs and unicorns,**

**Mackenzie :) **


End file.
